SurvivORG: GuatemORGla
| returnees = | filminglocation = Yaxhá-Nakúm-Naranjo National Park, Peten, Guatemala | dvdcover=GuatemORGla_DVD.png | previousseason = SurvivORG: PORGlau | nextseason =SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island }} is the 11th official season of the /r/Survivor Discord's Survivor longterm series, SurvivORG, and 12th altogether. The season was announced by Magnus on June 4th, 2019, and premiered on July 26th, 2019, with the finale and reunion taking place on September 6th, 2019. The season featured 18 new castaways, as well as three returning players - Cool, Justin, and Gwen - serving as captains. The season was won by Cool, who defeated Abdi in a razor-thin 5-4 margin at Final Tribal Council. GuatemORGla contained an exciting pre-merge, with players using the Idol Safari to find idols and conducting blindsides, and the emotional trials of Nakum 2.0, who became the first SurvivORG tribe to lose 4 challenges in a row. All 3 captains made the merge, which did not fail to provide its own sparks, including idol plays, split votes, tie votes, and an exciting endgame, which was capped off by a Final 2 of two longtime ORG legends on a roughly even field fighting it out with clear passion. This was the first SurvivORG season to be decided by one vote or less, with the closest prior being two votes in ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. It was also the second returning captain season after ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas'', and in similarities to that season, had all three captains make merge and one captain winning. Cool also became the 4th different winner from AmazORG (3 wins coming in returnee seasons). Twists * Captains: Three former contestants who had story arcs deemed unfinished by the producers returned for another chance to win the game, with each one joining a tribe. * Double Tribal: On Day 10, the players learned that two tribes would be attending tribal that night, with only the tribe that finished first in the challenge being safe. * Nitro Gift Cards: Along with the usual hidden immunity idols, nitro gift cards were hidden in the safari for the players to find. * Greed: Making a return following SurvivORG: PORGlau, the Greed challenge was once again used. At the Final 19, the players were summoned to the challenge chat, where they were told about the challenge; starting at 6:10 PM EST, an individual immunity necklace would be up for grabs for members of both tribes: ** The first player to claim the necklace would receive individual immunity for the round, but would also be giving immunity to the opposing tribe, and, therefore, be responsible for sending their own tribe to tribal. ** If by the end of thirty minutes no one grabbed the necklace, then no one would be immune, and all three tribes would attend tribal council together, for a joint tribal council of 19 players, a SurvivORG first. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards At the reunion, the following awards were handed out to commemorate the moments, players, and other happenings of SurvivORG: GuatemORGla. * Hero of the Season: Time * Villain of the Season: Stood * Class Clown: Salted * Trainwreck: Taka * Best Confessionals: Gwen and Rize * Best Duo: Elsa and Tom * Worst Move: Elsa and Tom vote out Salted at final seven * Best Move: Gwen, Time, Taka and Stood blindside Infi with an idol in his pocket at final 15 * Most Robbed: Time * Best Starting Tribe: Topoxté * Player of the Season: Abdi and Sex Edgic GuatemORGla edgic was done by Caleb. Trivia * At 43 days, GuatemORGla is the longest season in SurvivORG history, surpassing SurvivORG: MORGquesas by one day. * Similarly to MORGquesas, GuatemORGla was also a captains season, with all three captains making the merge and the captain who made it furthest in their original season winning. * The 7 women cast in GuatemORGla was a new high for the series, and Nakum 2.0 after Infi's elimination became the first tribe in the history of the series to be majority-female. * Likewise, the Final 4 of GuatemORGla was the first time in SurvivORGs where equal women and men remained in the game outside of Final Tribal Council. Category:Seasons